Will You Won't You
Will You Won't You (Take Me To The Railway Show?) is a song featured in The Great Race. The song is sung by the majority of the characters in the special, and is performed by John Hasler, Keith Wickham, Kerry Shale, Rasmus Hardiker, Steven Kynman, Bob Golding, Joe Mills, Jonathan Broadbent, Christopher Ragland, Tom Stourton, Tim Whitnall, Rob Rackstraw, Jules de Jongh and Teresa Gallagher in the UK dub, while the US dub of the song is performed by Hasler, Wickham, Shale, Hardiker, Kynman, Golding, Mills, Broadbent, Stourton, Whitnall, Rackstraw, Ragland, de Jongh, Joseph May, Glenn Wrage and William Hope. Lyrics :Duck: It's gonna be special :It's gonna be great :Off to the Mainland without coaches or freight :Edward, Norman, Stanley and Duck: Please Sir, I beg you :I just have to know :Will you won't you take me to the Railway Show? :Henry: Take me, Sir :I pull the heaviest trains :I'm such a mighty engine, Sir :It's never a strain :Gordon: It's not a tough decision, though I have to confess :It's hard to find a better engine for the express :Sir Topham Hatt: Mmm, precisely! :Gordon: But, I didn't mean not to take me, Sir :Philip: I know I'm kinda small, Sir :But I'm not a beginner :I had a race with Gordon once :And I was the winner! :Diesel: You ought to take me, Sir :I'm modern and new :Your first diesel ever :I'm loyal, kind and true :Percy, Emily and Sidney: It's gonna be special :It's gonna be great :Off to the Mainland without coaches or freight :Charlie, Scruff and Stafford: Please Sir, I beg you :You can't tell me no :James: Will you won't you take me to the Railway Show? :Flynn and Belle: Fast engines :Henry and Daisy: Long engines :Bill, Ben, Marion and Timothy: Tough engines :Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel and Peter Sam: Strong engines :Salty, Porter and Paxton: Everyone who's any engine's eager to go :Cranky: I'm not going anywhere :Oliver, Bert, Rex and Mike: Will you won't you take me to the Railway Show? :Stephen: It's gonna be special :It's gonna be great :Donald and Douglas: Leavin' behind all our coaches and freight :Please Sir, we're beggin' :Ya just can't say no :Gordon, James and Diesel: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? :Henry, Duck, Donald and Douglas: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? :Thomas: Will you want to take me to the Railway Show? Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Stanley * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Porter * Timothy * Diesel * Daisy * Salty * Paxton * Norman * Sidney * Flynn * Stafford * Marion * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rex * Bert * Mike * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Toad (cameo) * Owen (cameo) Trivia * Philip references the events of The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead. * Diesel mentions that he is the Fat Controller's first diesel engine, which is most likely intended to be a reference to Pop Goes the Diesel. * This is the only song featured in The Great Race which does not have an alternate version of it. Gallery File:TheGreatRace30.png File:TheGreatRace31.png File:TheGreatRace32.png File:TheGreatRace33.png File:TheGreatRace34.png File:TheGreatRace35.png File:TheGreatRace36.png File:TheGreatRace37.png File:TheGreatRace38.png File:TheGreatRace39.png File:TheGreatRace40.png File:TheGreatRace41.png File:TheGreatRace42.png File:TheGreatRace43.png File:TheGreatRace44.png File:TheGreatRace45.png File:TheGreatRace46.png File:TheGreatRace47.png File:TheGreatRace48.png File:TheGreatRace49.png File:TheGreatRace50.png File:TheGreatRace51.png File:TheGreatRace52.png File:TheGreatRace53.png File:TheGreatRace54.png File:TheGreatRace55.png File:TheGreatRace56.png File:TheGreatRace57.png File:TheGreatRace58.png File:TheGreatRace59.png File:TheGreatRace60.png File:TheGreatRace61.png File:TheGreatRace62.png File:TheGreatRace63.png File:TheGreatRace64.png File:TheGreatRace65.png Category:Songs